The present description relates to a system for inflating tires, which presents a series of important advantages over the means that are presently used for this purpose.
At present, the supply of air pressure to a tire is carried out by means of an apparatus which incorporates a hose having at its end a mouthpiece, a pressure indicator and a manually activated valve which permits introduction of air by pressure in the tire until the pressure indicator reaches the required pressure for the type of vehicle.
There also exist another type of apparatus for supplying air by pressure which includes two push-buttons and a display in which the operating pressure can be observed, said pressure being changeable to reach a determined pressure by means of one of the push-buttons which permits the increase of the pressure visualized on the display, of by means of the other push-button when it is desired to obtain a lower pressure.
In using any of the two systems it is necessary to know prior to the operation the pressure to which the tire should reach since said pressure varies depending on the vehicle to which the wheel is applied and the position of the latter in the front train or the rear train of the vehucle.
For this reason, before starting the tire inflating process, it would be necessary to look into tables in which the pressures of tires depending on the model of the vehicle are listed. Looking into said tables would cause, in the first place, loss of time and in the second place present a relative effectiveness since there exist vehicle models which do not appear on the list, and also when on a vehicle there ape mounted tires which are different to the original ones supplied by the manufacturer.
Another drawback which the known systems, and in to a higher degree the first mentioned system present is that the pressure supplied to the tire in not exact, but approximate due to the circumstances of the reading such as inclination of the pressure indicator which gives rise to an erroneous projection of the needle over the scale or similar circumstances.
It should be borne in mind that all these circumstances complicate considerably the inflating process of the wheels, since it is an operation which is carried out in very large intervals of time which results in that a very high percentage of vehicles would not contain the adequate pressure for their tires causing the consequent problems of excessive wearing off of the tires, a higher risk of accident and a higher consumption in the vehicle, and said inflating process can become even more difficult when the mouthpiece provided at the end of the hose of the air supplying apparatus presents a complex activating device which makes the fixing of the mouthpiece on the valve difficult, even when the valve is in an accesible place; since there exist vehicle models in which the valve is situated inside a cavity arranged in the hubcaps for which the conventional mouthpieces do not reach for connection with the valve without taking off the hubcaps.
Due to all these reasons, the inflatng process of tires is extremely cumbersome, and in order to simplify the same the system, object of the present invention, is proposed, which is composed of a pressure air apparatus which incorporates a plurality of push-buttons with pre-established pressures which cover a very wide range of pressures employed for inflating tires; said pressure air supply apparatus presenting two outlet hoses which are fitted at two fast coupling mouthpieces, apt to be fixed on two wheels corresponding to the same train or axis of the vehicle; said two hoses being connected to each other and with the machine in such a manner that the pressure supplied by each one is identical which assures that the two wheels of the same train or axis have identical pressures.